Yenişehir'de DynEd
200px|right|thumb|[[Dyned logosu ve Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı logosu]] DynEd nedir? 600px|thumb|Mersin Valisi Sayın Hüseyin AKSOY Dyned çalışmalarında Yenişehir Kaymakamlığının çalışmalarını örnek gösterdi thumb|200px|[[Çankaya İÖO nda hurda bilgisayarlardan dyned sınıfı, ama çalışıyor]] thumb|200px|Çankaya İÖO nda hurda bilgisayarlardan dyned sınıfı, ama çalışıyor. Ana madde:Dyned Dyned yıllar süren bir birikimin ve konusunda uzman bir kadronun eseridir. Öğretmenlerin yabancı dil eğitimini daha aktif hale getirebilmek için zaman zaman düşündükleri ve ah keşke şunu da şöyle yapabilseydik diye düşündükleri yeniliklerin hepsi bu programın içerisinde mevcuttur. Bu program en büyük özelliği olan görselliğin yanı sıra işitseldir de. Görsellik, öğrencinin işlenen konuyu içinde bulunulan mevcut koşullardan kolaylıkla anlayabilmesini sağlayan öğeleri içerir. Bu da dili 'anlamlandırma' ya ve doğru olarak 'öğrenmeye' yol açar. Klasik sınıf içi eğitimle bilgisayar destekli yabancı dil eğitimini karşılaştırdığımız zaman her öğrencinin karşı karşıya kaldığı bireysel eğitim süreci bilgisayar destekli eğitim ile çok üst seviyelere çıkar. Bunun ana nedeni her öğrenci bir öğretmen diye düşünebileceğimiz bilgisayarın başına geçtiği zaman öğrenci dersin sonuna kadar öğretmeniyle baş başadır ve karşı karşıya kaldığı problem çözme, analiz yapma, sentezleme oranı ve cevap vermek zorunda olduğu soru oranı klasik sınıf içi eğitimiyle karşılaştırıldığında fark açık olarak görülebilecektir. Dyned programının en önemli özelliklerinden birisi de öğrenciyi sürekli aktif halde bulunmaya zorlaması'''dır. Bunu yaparken öğrencinin seviyesini sürekli kontrol eder, iletişimseldir (Interactive) ve öğrencinin doğruyu kendi mantığıyla bulmasına yardımcı olur. Öğrenci bilgisayarı başında kaldığı süre içinde yaptığı '''her davranış sistem tarafından kayda alınarak öğretmenleri tarafından öğrencinin değerlendirmesinde yardımcı olur. Öğrencinin herhangi bir soruya yanlış bir cevap vermesi durumunda öğrenciye cevabın yanlış olduğuyla ilgili görsel, işitsel yada yazılı bir komutla cevabını yenilemesi istenir. Eğer öğrenci hatasında ısrar ederse program öğrenciye 'bugün bu kadar yeter' der ve öğrencinin başka bir programa devam etmesini ister. Ayrıca öğrencinin cevaplandırdıklarında doğruluk ve yanlışlık oranına göre soru zorluk seviyesini ayarlar ve öğrencinin moralinin bozulmasına yol açacak bir duruma getirmez. Dyned aynı zamanda eğlencelidir çünkü her zaman farklı sorular ve durumlarla ve karakterlerle karşılaşır. Zaman zaman şarkılar ve oyunlar da oynana bilir ve bunun tamamı yabancı dil eğitimi kapsamı içindedir. Dyned, hemen hemen bütün yabancı dil öğrencilerinin büyük sorunu durumundaki a'ksan, diksiyon ve tonlama ile ilgili problemlerini de çözme'ye yönelik donatılara sahiptir. Günümüzde uluslararası iletişim dili olan İngilizce'yi konuşmak, anlamak ve bu dilde iletişim kurabilmek bir gerekliliktir. Ancak, İngilizce öğrenmek geliştirilmesi gereken bir beceridir ve klasik eğitim yöntemleri yeterince etkili olamamaktadır. Diğer yandan, bilgisayarların yaygınlaşması, internet'in artık hayatımızın bir parçası olması ve yeni teknolojilerin yardımı ile uzaktan eğitim çözümleri gelişmiş ve İngilizce eğitiminde yeni olanaklar doğmuştur. 1987 yılında San Francisco California 'da kurulan DynEd International, eğitim alanında Oxford University Press, Longmann, BBC ve Stanford University ile Apple, IBM, Sony gibi teknoloji firmalarının katkılarıyla pek çok eğitimci, bilgisayar programcısı, sanatçı ve nöroloji uzmanından oluşan büyük bir ekibin tasarımıdır. Dünyanın en geniş eğitim içeriğine sahip bilgisayar destekli DynEd eğitim programıyla Türk öğrencilerinin tanışması 2004 yılında ilk kez özel okullarımız aracılığıyla olmuştur.2006 yılında eğitime%100 destek kapsamında Sanko Holding AŞ tarafından Milli Eğitim Bakanlığına DynEd Dil Eğitim Yazılımı bağışlanmıştır.2007-08 Eğitim Öğretim yılında ülke genelinde 11.152 okulda ön uygulaması yapılmıştır.2008-2009 Eğitim Öğretim yılından itibaren de ülke genelinde internet bağlantısı olan tüm Resmi İlköğretim okullarında uygulanmaktadır. Bu program bilgisayar temelli bir eğitim sürecini içerir ve bugüne kadar geliştirilmiş en kaliteli Yabancı Dil Programıdır. Yenişehir'de DynEd/Okullarda Atıl Bilgisayarların Eğitime Kazandırılması Nevit Kodallı,Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü,Özel Bahçeşehir Okulu,Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu,Barbaros İlköğretim Okulu,Bahçelievler İlköğretim Okulunda bulunan atıl durumdaki Bilgisayarlar Yenişehir İlköğretim ve Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığı İlköğretim Okullarına DynEd sınıfı yapılması çalışmaları Yenişehir İlköğretim Okulunda Devam etmektedir.Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal tarafından görevlendirilen Atilla Güneş,Mehmet Töstü,Semra Güneş,Eyüp Mert'ten oluşan Bilgisayar Formatör ekibi çalışmalarını yakından takip eden İl Milli Eğitim Şube Müdürü Şerafettin Çiftçi,İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürü Ahmet Sarı,İl Koordinatörü Erol Uysal,İlçe Koordinatörü Esra Güven güzel bir ekip çalışması sergilemektedir. Yenişehir'de DynEd/DynEd İngilizce Dil Eğitim sistemi DynEd İngilizce Dil Eğitimi Sistemi, Bakanlığımızda kurulan ana sunucu bilgisayarlar üzerinden öğrencilerin İngilizce öğrenmelerini sağlayan bir eğitim aracıdır. DynEd İngilizce Dil Eğitim Sistemi ilköğretimin 4, 5, 6, 7 ve 8. sınıflarında uygulanan İngilizce öğretim programlarını destekler niteliktedir. Ayrıca, öğrencilere, okul veya evlerinde bilgisayarları başında çalışma imkânı sunmakta, öğrencilerin çalışmalarının sonuçlarının öğretmenleri tarafından izlenmesi ve onlara rehberlik edilmesine olanak sağlamaktadır. Sistem, kullanıcıların kurulum CD’sini bilgisayara kurmasının ardından kullanıcı adı ve şifre girilmesi ile kullanılmaktadır. Bakanlığımız bünyesinde kurulan sunuculara öğrencilerin çalışmaları kaydedilecektir. Bu suretle öğretmenler ve yöneticilerce öğrencilerin çalışmaları izlenebilecek ve geri dönüt sağlanabilecektir. Öğrencilerin çalışmaları esnasında bilgisayarlarında kurulum CD’sinin takılı olması veya kesintisiz İnternet bağlantısı kurmaları gerekmemektedir. Kurulum yapıldıktan sonra çalışmalar 15 güne kadar, Bakanlığımız sunucularına aktarılmaktadır. Ayrıca, sistem öğrenciye çalışma performansı hakkında “tutor” yazılımı vasıtasıyla geri bildirim sağlamaktadır. Bilgisayar destekli interaktif bir sistem olan DynEd yazılımlarının kullanımı ile öğrencilerin öğrenme süreçlerine katkı yapılması sağlanacaktır. Öğrenme stilleri farklı olan öğrencilerin çoklu zekâ kuramı çerçevesinde bir çok duyu organına hitap eden bu tür yazılımların kullanılması ile öğrenme kalıcı ve anlamlı olacaktır. Ayrıca gramer ağırlıklı bir dil eğitimi değil, okuma, yazma, dinleme, konuşma temelinde dil eğitimi sağlamaya yönelik bu yazılım sayesinde öğrencilerin İngilizceyi tam olarak öğrenmesi amaçlanmaktadır. *DynEd Okul Sorumluları İletişim Bilgileri *2009 Haziran Ayı İtibari İle Yenişehir DynEd Öğretmen Başarıları Yenişehir'de DynEd/Yenişehir Dyned'de yapılanlar nelerdir? İlk kez idari anlamda sahip çıkılması *İlimizde ilk kez dyned idari anlamda sahip çıkılmıştır..... Toplantılar yapılmıştır. .... Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal İngilizce öğretmenleri ile Dyned İngilizce dil eğitimi konulu toplantılar düzenleyerek Dyned konusundaki çalışmalarda yoğunluk kazandırılmasını sağladı. Ülkemizde idari anlamda bir ilk önem verme vak'ası *Ülkemizde de ilk kez sahip çıkılmıştır. ... heyecan gündeme girme.. konuşulma.. farkındalık... Mersin'e katkıları *Mersin dyned ile diğer illerin önüne çıkmıştır. *Diğer ilçeler sahip çıkmaya başlamıştır. örn:Mezitli kaymakamı ilçemizde olaya vakıf olmuş ve ilçe mili eğitim md talimat vermiş ve ilçe milli eğitim müdürü olarak "bir dil bir insan " için dyned il koordinatörü ile temasa geçilmiştir. Okulların katkıları *Sınıflar buna göre dizayn edilmeye başlanmıştır. Dizayn edilen sınıflar hangileridir? Dyned için okullarca yapılanlar? 2008-2009 eğitim sezonunda yapılan Dyned uygulamaları 2009 Ekim ayı Yenişehir'de ki İlköğretim Okullarındaki Öğrencilerin Dyned Başarıları 2009 Kasım Ortası Yenişehir'de ki İlköğretim Okullarındaki Öğretmenlerin Dyned Başarıları 2009 Kasım Ayı DynEd En Başarılı Öğretmenlerin ödüllendirilmesi Gümrük baş müdürlüğünden alınan bilgisayarlarla dyned sınıfı oluşturulması * Ana madde: [[Dosya:Cankaya_dyned_sınıfı_açılışı_1.jpg|250px|thumb|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı] 250px|thumb|Çankaya İlköğretim Okulunda hurda Bilgisayarlardan dil eğitimi sınıfı açılışı Gümrük Baş Müdürlüğünden Müdürlüğümüze Devredilen Bilgisayarların bir kısmı İlçemiz Okullarından Çankaya İlköğretim Okulu'na Dyned Sınıfı Oluşturulması İçin 16 PC Verilmiştir. İlçemiz Şevket Pozcu Lisesi Bilişim Tekn. Formatör Öğretmeni Atilla GÜNEŞ, Dr. Kamil Tarhan İÖO. Formatörü Semra GÜNEŞ, Cumhuriyet İÖO. Formatörü Eyüp MERT ( Bu formatörümüz elektiriğe yakalanmış ve tişörtü yanmış BU OLAY İLGİNÇ) ve Çankaya İÖO Formatörü Yeliz ÖZTÜRK'ün çalışmaları ile Dyned Sınıfımız son Halini Almıştır. Şuan Bilgisayarlar Dyned Kullanımına Hazırdır. Fakat Sınıfın Bazı Eksiklikleri Henüz tamamlanmamıştır. Atıl bilgisayarlar ve yapılan Çalışmalar; * Gelen Bilgisayarların Arızaları Giderildi, Bilgisayarlar Sadece Dyned Kullanımına Uygun Bir Şekilde Hazırlandı, * Sınıf Boyandı, * Sınıf Perdeleri Yenlendi, * Projeksiyon ve Perdesi Asıldı * Ses Düzeneği Kuruldu, * Her Bilgisayar İçin Kulaklıklar Alındı, Kalan Çalışmalar; * Sandalyelerin Yenilenmesi, * Dyned İle İlgili Çalışmaların, Duyuruların ve Ayın en Başarılı Öğrencisi Gibi Yazıların Asılacağı Bir Pano Yaptırılması, * Dyned Logosunun Sınıf Duvarına İşlenmesi. Son Kalan Çalışmalar 29 Eylül 2009 Salı Gününe Kadar Bitirilip Eğitim Öğretim Yılına Hazır Hale Getirilecektir. İkinci Dyned Sınıfı olarak Cumhuriyet İÖO'na 15 Bilgisayarlar Gönderilmiştir. Benzer Çalışmalar Bu Okulumuzda da Sürdürülmekte Olup Eğitim Öğretim Yılına Yetiştirilmek İçin Çalışmalar Hızlandırılmıştır. Ayrıca ilçemiz Okullarında Atıl Durumda Olan Bilgisayarları Toparlayıp Aynı Çalışmaların Diğer Okullarımıza da Dyned Sınıfı Açılması Düşünülmektedir. Okulda İlk Kez Bir Dil Sınıfı Oluşturulmuştur Eskiden BT sınıflarında dil eğitimi dersi yapılırken, şimdi özel dil sınıfı oluşturulmuş ve ingilizce öğretmenleri dil sınıfına ilk kez sahip olmuşlardır. Yenişehir'de DynEd/DynEd Modülünü Tamamlayan İlk Öğrenci Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulu 8-A sınıfı öğrencisi İpek Güler Mersin'de DynEd Programındaki tüm modülleri %100 tamamlayan ilk öğrenci oldu. Yenişehir'de DynEd/DynEd Hakkında Öğrenci, Veli ve Öğretmen Görüşleri *İpek Güler : I'm İpek Güler and I'm a student at Aydınlıkevler Primary School.I'm 8th grade student. When I met DynEd for the first time, I thought I can improve myself with this programme.Then, I installed it to my computer and studied it for an hour and I realized it's the most enjoyful way to learn English. I think every students should study DynEd regularly to improve their English skills.It made my English better than before. *İpek Güler : Ben İpek Güler.Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulunda okuyorum ve 8. sınıf öğrencisiyim. sistemini ilk duyduğumda çalışmanın eğlenceli olacağını ve kendimi bu program sayesinde geliştirebileceğimi düşünmüştüm.Daha sonra programı bilgisayarıma yükledim ve bir saat kadar çalıştıktan sonra İngilizce öğrenmek için ideal bir program olduğunu gördüm.Çünkü görerek,duyarak ve söyleyerek öğrenmeyi sağlayan bir program.Bu sistemle duyduğunuz bir kelime,bir kalıp aklınızda kalıyor ve böylece her şeyi ezberlemeye gerek kalmıyor.O kelimenin/kalıbın üstünde fazla durmasanız bile,başka bir yerde karşınıza çıktığı zaman ,programdan hatırlayıp hemen doğru şekilde anlayabiliyorsunuz.Bununla beraber,zorluk derecesini,kullanıcının becerisine göre ayarlayıp,herkesin daha kısa sürede başarıya ulaşmasını ve kendi seviyesine göre çalışmasını sağlıyor.Ve en önemlisi, bütün bunları yaparken sıkılmamanızı ve eğlenceli bir öğrenim sağlıyor.Çalıştığımdan bu yana, İngilizce telaffuz etmede çok büyük bir ilerleme kaydettim ve artık akıcı konuşabiliyorum. Okul başarıları 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Mayıs 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Nisan 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları :Ana Madde: Nisan 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Mart 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları Şubat 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları *Ana madde: Dyned okul başarıları mukayesesi *Başarılı çalışmalarını devam ettiren Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığı İ.Ö.okulu, (+) sıralamada ikinciliğe kadar yükselen Batıkent İ.Ö.Okulu ve başarılı çalışmaları ile Değirmençay İ.Ö. ve Kocatepe İ.Ö.okullarını kutluyor, (-) de seyreden özellikle Bahçelievler, Barbaros, Aliye Pozcu ve Perşembe Vakfı İ.Ö. ve Namık Kemal İ.Ö.Okullarının da çalışmalarına hız kazandırmalarını istiyoruz. Ocak 2010 İlköğretim Okullarının başarıları *Ana madde: Dyned okul başarıları mukayesesi Aralık 2009 İlköğretim okullarının başarı dereceleri Kasım 2009 İlköğretim okullarının başarı dereceleri Ocak 2009 İlköğretim okullarının başarı dereceleri İç linkler *Dyned Dış linkler * http://dynedtr.blogspot.com/ * http://www.medyasoft.com.tr/content.aspx?CtID=888 * http://www.dyned.com * DynEd Kurulumu * DynEd Courseware Kullanımı * Öğrenci Listelerinin Hazırlanması * Records Manager Kullanımı Haberler *http://www.mersintercuman.com/detay.asp?p=h2493 *http://www.aksam.com.tr/2009/10/01/haber/egitim/288/ogretmenlere_de_karne_verecek_.html Kategori:Yenişehir, Mersin Kategori:Dyned okul başarıları Kategori:Dyned Kategori:Yenişehir Dyned Kategori:Yenişehir MEM Kategori:Yenişehir'de DynEd